


Are You Okay?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Are You Okay? [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, F/M, Language, NSFW GIF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a terrible date, you run into a wounded man named Michael and take him home to stitch up a wound. However, Michael holds a secret and when that secret tells you to run you do so even if it’s too late.





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @coffee-obsessed-writer Dragon’s Fics for Follow Challenge || SPN Genre Bingo @spngenrebingo
> 
> Prompt: NSFW gif included in fic
> 
> Square Filled: Wrong Place, Wrong Time
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I rewrote this a bit after seeing 14x03. It actually helped set the story up better. The genre bingo is taken pretty literally as the girl’s life is turned upside down just for being who she is. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    You slipped out of the restaurant hurrying away while the waitress distracted your would-be suitor. The date had been a disaster from start to finish and yet the creep still thought he would be taking you home tonight. The waitress caught on quick and helped you get out and far away from him. You pulled your coat around you as it began drizzling navigating the streets heading home ready to be done with the whole dating scene. It had been nothing but a bust and you were down.

_Whoosh, clatter, clang!_

    It sounded like something large had swooped in and then crashed in the alleyway. You gripped your pepper spray and looked down the dark alley surprised to find a man slumped against the wall holding his arm as blood seeped from between his fingers. It was odd to see a man there because you expected a bird or a tarp something that would explain the whooshing sound. He pulled off the cap he was wearing pressing it to the wound.

  “Are you okay?” you headed straight for the man your nurse training taking over. He looked up mildly alarmed but then his eyes thinned and you thought they almost glowed.

  “I’m fine. Just a mugger got a little close,” he keeps his hand on the wound before standing. He’s taller than you imagine but he seems nice enough as you approach hands outstretched.

  “I’m an ER nurse may I take a look?”

  He looks at you in almost stunned silence, “Why would you help me? I’m a stranger and I could hurt you.”

   “Yeah you probably can hurt me but I’m willing to take the chance that you won’t,” you swallow stepping forward. His eyes are still filled with so much confusion but they soften and he brings his hat down. You hold his gaze, “Thank you.” You touch his arm and bring up your phone to light up the area of the wound. It looks almost like a two-bladed knife. You’ve never seen anything like it before. You poke at it slightly but it seems to have stopped bleeding.

  “Well?”

  “It’s stopped bleeding but you’re probably going to need stitches. Not to mention since I don’t know what the mugger stabbed you with we’re going to have to wash it out to prevent infection.”

  “And where do you propose I wash it out?”

  As soon as you think it, you know it’s a terrible idea, but you don’t see any other options, “I live right around the corner. I have some medical supplies and I could flush and bandage it.”

  “Lead the way,” you turn quickly trusting him to follow you. You slip your pepper spray into your bra for safekeeping in case you need it. If your mother saw this she would lose her mind.

   Your apartment is nothing special a small studio that’s all open except for the decent size bathroom and the large claw foot tub. It was enough for you and that’s all that mattered. The man followed you and you pointed out the sofa and told him to get comfortable while you grabbed your supplies. He seemed perturbed about being told what to do but complied nevertheless while you headed for your bathroom. Your supplies were organized so it was easy to find as you slipped off your shoes and sweater tossing it in the corner of the bathroom until you could deal with it later.

   When you returned to the living room you faltered gaping at the man. He had removed his clothing from the waist up and in the light of your apartment you could clearly make out his features. It wasn’t a word you used often for men but it was the only one that seemed apt. He was absolutely beautiful with soft lips, darker hair, and the freckles that dotted his cheeks, arms, and even some on his chest. You could sit there and stare at him for hours.  

   “Do you have any allergies?” you ask trying to keep yourself focused. You set up your supplies before pulling on some gloves.

   “No.”

   “Okay, well let’s get you cleaned up,” you get to work cleaning his wound and putting medicine on it. It doesn’t need to be stitched up. Surprisingly it already looks better and if you hadn’t seen it fresh you would swear it was starting to heal, “This is actually looking a lot better than I thought it would.”

   “I’m fairly healthy,” he responded nonchalantly. You finished what you were doing and stood pulling off the gloves tossing them into the trash basket.

   “You should be good to go but if you notice any inflammation you may want to go to a clinic. But I do recommend filing a police report I can give you my information if you need me as a witness.”

   He stood quickly pulling his shirt back on, “I don’t think that will be necessary but I do appreciate your help.” He pauses and you can feel his eyes as they move up and down your curvy frame. It’s not unsettling but you wonder why the sudden interest.

   “Everything okay?” you ask.

   “Y/N, what do you want?”

   You step back, “How’d you know my name?”

   He snorts, “You let a strange man in your home without introductions so I had to improvise.”

   You step back trying to put distance between you, “Who are you?”

   His expression softens and he puts his hands up, “Y/N, my name is Michael. I got your name from your fridge.”

   “My fridge?” you quickly glance over and then sigh with relief. The picture children from the hospital made for you clearly reads ‘ _We love you, Nurse Y/N._ ’ “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

   “No need to apologize but I am quite intrigued by you. Humans are selfish creatures and yet you put aside your safety to not only help someone you don’t know but invite them into your very home,” you were so hooked onto his words you didn’t realize he was standing so close until the warmth of his hand on your cheek made you swallow.

  “Michael?” you ask because your heart is beating a mile a minute. Men that look like him don’t pay attention to you but he’s so close and his hand is so warm on your face. But his eyes are the main thing keeping you focused on him. His irises are green but there is almost an unnatural blue glow to them, “What are you?”

  “I’m an angel and I’m going to make your dream come true,” he presses his lips to yours and you can’t think beyond that. His free hand wraps tightly around your upper arm and his body is pressed tightly against yours allowing you to feel his cock swelling against your body.

   “I don’t know you this is too much,” you attempt to push him away just needing a moment to collect your thoughts but his lips find yours again. After that, you can’t find it in yourself to care about anything. Your hands slide up his thick arms until you are practically on your tiptoes to pull him closer as if you could force your bodies together.

  “I’m going to make you feel good, Y/N. It’s the only proper way to thank you for helping me. Then when I’m finished you’ll have your greatest desire handed to you. Let me bed you,” you didn’t know what greatest desire he thought he knew about. The only thing you’d ever wanted was to be a mother and thanks to your body the doctors had told you that you would never get pregnant. You let it go simply as his version of foreplay allowing him to maneuver you towards your bed.

   “Michael,” you gasp when he spins you pulling you back roughly against him his teeth biting into your neck as if he’s marking you. He works your dress up over your hips revealing the panties you’d purchased just for your failed date.

  “He didn’t deserve to even see your smile. He’s filth,” he growls shredding the underwear as if they were paper thin. “You’ll never crave another human once I’m through.”

  “What are you?” you plead again as he pulls your dress off and barely gives your bra a second glance before it meets the same fate as your underwear.

  “I told you, Y/N. I’m an angel,” his hand slides down your chest and you moan when his fingers slip through the lips of your sex. “So wet for me already, Y/N. Beg me human. Beg me for pleasure that only I can give you.”

  “Michael,” you gasp as you feel the sensations of hands on each breast. But when you look in the mirror that you realize he’s watching you in his one hand is still buried in your soaked pussy and the other wrapped around your midsection his hand holding you tight against him.

  “What the fuck?” you cry feeling the hands again on your breasts. In the mirror, they move as the invisible hands continue their work. Michael only smiles at you his eyes glowing even brighter.

   “I told you, Y/N. I’m an angel and my gifts are boundless.” The invisible hands remain on your breasts and are joined by the sensations of mouths kissing your neck one on each side. His fingers inside you are pumping furiously as they brush your clit but never give him.

   It’s too much and not enough at the same time, “Let me cum. Please let me cum!” You plead being so close to the edge but never falling is killing you.

   He laughs at you his hand completely slipping from your pussy as you whine trying to move your hips. They don’t move though as the invisible hands have moved to your hips gripping tightly. His physical hands take over their place on your breast when he whispers into your ear while simultaneously pressing his cock into your core from behind, “Make yourself cum!”

   The invisible hands vanish and you move your hips pumping his cock in and out of you at a quick pace. Michael’s large and thicker than any man you’ve ever had before. He’s got you so worked up you keep ignoring the red flags of his words wanting so much to not only please him but to cum on his cock.

  “So good little human. Your cunt was designed for me to use as I so please,” his words are breathless and you know he’s holding back.

  “Are you going to cum with me?”

  “I’m going to fill you up over and over tonight, Y/N. Your belly will swell with my cum and it will drip down your luscious thighs for days. You’ll never forget the way you feel right not for as long as you live. You’d better hold on tight,” he growls pulling out of you and throwing you to the bed. Before you can move he has you pressed into the mattress your ass in the air and his hand wrapped around your throat.

  “Michael!” you scream. It’s all you can manage before he is thrusting into you so hard and so fast you feel light headed. You’ve never felt like this and every nerve feels like it’s on fire. You don’t know if you’ll survive this night but oh God what a way to go.

##  **INSIDE DEAN’S HEAD**

_“Don’t you fucking do this! Don’t you dare do this to her! She helped you! She’s innocent,” Dean’s screams at Michael as he watches the archangel use his body to defile the young woman. He won’t deny that he thinks you’re stunning but if Michael is doing what he thinks you’ll never survive._

_“I’ll do whatever I want Winchester. She’s perfect for what I need and if she behaves I may even find a way to save her. After all, no child should grow up without a mother,” Michael sneers as he turns you over wrapping your legs around Dean’s waist._

_“Please don’t do this,” Dean pleads once again knowing it’s his fault for what Michael has done to you. Not only is Michael planning to use you to birth his Nephilim, but he’s making it so Dean can feel every sensation he is. He feels the softness of your skin under his fingertips, he can feel the wet heat that his cock is buried in, and the way you moan and writhe under him is like no one Dean has ever been with before._

_“See, Dean. Enjoy yourself. She’s yours too,” Michael adds salt to the wound allowing Dean to feel the way you cum around his cock. It’s too much and he knows Michael is close and there is nothing he can do._

_“Michael, please, stop,” Dean’s voice is broken but he knows what’s coming. He knows his body better than anyone and it won’t be much longer._

_“No, Dean. She’s the one. She’s the one who will give me what I need.” Dean weeps as he watches Michael kiss you and his cock pump you full of not only his seed but the seed of the archangel Michael._

##  **HOURS LATER**

   Michael moves in the bed kissing your cheek before stepping into the bathroom. Your whole body is sore from exertion, but you can’t say it upsets you. It’s been nearly a year since you’d been with anyone sexually and Michael seemed as if he was almost reading your mind. Then again you plan to ignore the phantom hands and the way he insisted he was an angel. Everyone has their kinks you suppose. You lay back waiting for him to return hoping perhaps he’ll have you once more before vanishing.

   “No!” Michael growls and you can hear the mirror shatter making you quickly rush to your feet. “Stop it, Dean!”

   You have the sheet wrapped around you rushing to the door as it swings open. Michael looks frazzled and wild eyes search the room until meeting yours, “Y/N, I’m so sorry.”

   “Michael, what’s wrong?” you beg and looks down seeing blood on his knuckles. “What happened? Are you okay?”

   He moves around the room throwing your dress and sweater at you, “Get dressed. You need to run and I can’t hold him back forever.”

  “Hold who back? What’s going on?” you do slide your dress on because Michael is frightening you with his erratic behavior.

 “I can’t explain I just need you to run and take this number. Ask for Sam and he’ll protect you.”

 “Protect me from what, Michael?”

 He grabs your upper arms, “My name is Dean Winchester. Michael is using you to have a child. That child will kill you.”

  You struggle to pull away but his grip is firm, “You’re hurting me and you’re wrong! I can’t even get pregnant.”

   “Please just trust me, Y/N. I’m begging you to run and find Sam.”

   “I’m calling the police,” you try once more to pull away but Michael or Dean, whoever he is, releases his grip.

   “I swear to you that I’m trying to help you. Please get in your car and don’t stop driving until you get in touch with Sam. I swear Y/N as soon as I can explain I will. I’m sorry,” Dean rests his hands on yours. “I’m so very sorry but please just go now. Please.”

  There was a part of you still wanting to call the cops but the other part that was even more terrifying was the voice telling you that he was right. Something had been off about Michael and you ignored simply because he wanted you. It was stupid on your part but right now running did look like your best option. You simply nod taking the paper and rushing from his arms pulling some converses on and your sweater. You dash down the stairs finding your car and speed away as fast as your car can manage.

##  **TWO DAYS LATER**

   Lebanon, Kansas is a smaller town than you expected but nevertheless, the diner still made you nervous. You’d only managed to grab a few hours of sleep and you weren’t alone. Michael found you there. He told you everything you wanted to hear and the one thing you didn’t. Well, at least not like this.

  “Y/N? Y/N Y/L/N?” you looked at the man towering over you with his long brown hair and a beard that suited the lumberjack look he was going for.

  “Sam?” you answered solemnly as he offered you a weak smile. He sat across from you and waited until the waitress made her round sliding the coffee cups in front of each of you and the toast you’d ordered before Sam arrived.

  “I’m glad you reached out. I know what happened must have been terrifying but calling me was the right thing to do. We have a place nearby where you’ll be safe from Michael.”

   “So explain this to me in terms that I’ll understand, Sam.”

  “My brother Dean is being possessed by Michael. The archangel Michael to be exact,” Sam told you but that much you had gathered from Michael himself when he found you in your dreams. “Dean was trying to protect us and Michael took over. If I know Dean he’s fighting with everything he’s got to be free.”

  “He fought him long enough for me to get away but it was too late.”

  “Too late? But you’re here away from Michael,” Sam looked perplexed and desperately needing comfort you reached out taking his hand. He allowed you to do so and squeezed your hand back.

  “I’m pregnant Sam. Michael found me and told me. I stopped to rest for just a minute and he was in my dreams. He told me I was special and that I had a purpose. Then he told me that he healed me and that I carried his child.”

  You already knew how bad it was by Sam’s face, “Y/N. We need to get you back to the bunker right now.”

   “First be honest with me Sam. Dean said I would die if I had this child. Is that true?”

   “I’m sorry Y/N, but it is. But I promise we’ll do everything in our power to try to save you.”

   “Okay, I trust you.” Sam laid down some cash on the table wrapping his arm around you to lead you from the little diner. He gathered your things from your car and settled you into a sleek black impala.

   “Do you have any family or friends?”

   “Not really. My family and I had a falling out when my Mom died years ago so we rarely talk. As for friends, I have a few here or there but mostly people I work with.”

   “And what did you do?”

   “I’m a trauma nurse in the ER. That’s how I met Michael.”

   Sam started the engine pulling onto the road but you didn’t miss the frown on his face, “Why was Michael in the ER?”

   “No I was running from a really bad date and I heard a noise in the alleyway. He said he’d been attacked by a mugger. Some type of knife wound in his arm but not one I’d ever seen before. I went into nurse mood and he seemed nice enough and I brought him back to my place to bandage his arm.”

   “And that’s when it happened?”

   “I’ve never done that before. It was the heat of the moment kind of thing. It’s just with work and my size I don’t get a lot of dates and I really thought he liked me. I mean no offense but your brother is sort of beautiful and it felt nice. I’m not someone who sleeps with random strangers and I don’t want you to think I’m a bad person.”

   “Y/N the last thing I think is that you’re a bad person. I think Michael took advantage of your kindness, but we’ll figure this out and you’ll be safe. The bunker is warded against him.”

   Sam’s words comforted you for the moment but you didn’t know for how long. Not to mention your thoughts now turned to Dean. To imagine someone using your body against your will was sickening. The fear in Dean’s eyes as he tried to get you to run while holding back a literal archangel would forever haunt your memories. What kind of man was that strong but used it simply to save someone he didn’t know?

  “Sam?” he looked over briefly letting you know you had his attention. “If there is any way I can help save Dean from Michael I’ll do it.”

  “Don’t worry Y/N. We’re getting him back and we’ll need all the help we can get. You’ll get your revenge.”

  “I don’t want revenge. I just want to save Dean.”

  “Then we’ll save Dean.” Sam offered you a weak smile and you did so in return. Your hand moved to your stomach wondering just what was going to happen to you now. Your dreams had come true but at what price remained to be seen. Either way, Michael would never have your child.


End file.
